At the Wrong Time
by America's Got Fandom
Summary: Rey and Ben are together! Yay! But…wait…that force-connection doesn't stop just because they're together. (Changed to just a) Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey! SO, I am routinely confused by how one is supposed to write a Reylo fanfiction, that's why I started with an introspection, and when a few people liked that and no one bit my head off, I thought I'd venture a bit deeper. Please be gentle, I have no idea what I'm doing XD. THANKS! **

"And so, to create lasting peace in trade negotiations throughout the galaxy, it is imperative…"

When Ben had given up the First Order and peace had been restored to the galaxy, he had assumed that would mean _fewer _meetings, not _more. _Especially not with slightly snobby Resistance leaders that he did not care for much.

He knew nothing about trading. Even as a child, his father had not succeeded in teaching him how to trade toys masterfully with other children, so he ended up yelling at them a lot. His father had laughed, looked to a skeptical Leia, and said, "Hey, look, the kid's got your genes." His mother had replied, oh-so artfully, "And your bounty, trading, and hunting skills." This had ended up in a debate over whether Han was a good trader, and, well, that's a story for another day.

"…the possibility of banning embargos has been discussed, however, we have not thought over the complications…"

The instructor, a lanky, wiry man with gold-rimmed glasses and a nose out to his toes seemed to spin Ben's mind in an endless spin. How much longer until this thing was over? It must have been going on for half of his life.

Not minding curtesy, Ben shot a quick look at the clock behind him. The meeting had droned on for three hours so far…no wonder his foot was asleep. Sigh, if Rey ever found out. She had told him that it would last two hours at the most, and it would be 'good for him' to get out of the house. He thought that a day at home with her would also be good for him.

"I don't know, I don't think he'd like it."

Ben's interest, which had been lying dormant for hours, finally woke up. Rey?

His focus drew across the room, where he saw Rey, leaning against a wall, distraught. He had only stared at her for a few moments when she noticed the connection. Her eyes found his, and a grin sparked on her face. "Well, I didn't expect to see you so soon," she teased.

"However, to remain diplomatic with all systems…"

Ben shot her a look, a look that was supposed to communicate, 'I'm in a meeting, a meeting you _forced _me to go, and yes, I now realize how that sounds, but I can't talk.'

Rey caught on and smiled. Not that he would admit it to one person in the galaxy, but Rey was…cute. "Oh, I get it, you're still in the meeting." Her head titled to the side, and she whispered something to someone he could not see. However, by the mischievous look on her face, he knew it was nothing good.

"…we cannot delay in aiding the most grief-stricken areas. Therefore, a tax shall be waged…"

Rey turned her focus back to Ben, who was just trying to get her to be quiet. "Leia told me it would be a good idea to talk to you, since you're so bored."

Ben sucked in a breath. _Why are you doing this to me? _

Giggling, Rey shrugged. "Because it's going to be _hilarious _when everyone in that meeting is looking at you. Think of it as payback for when you distracted me during _my _meeting." His girlfriend really was more conniving than he knew. In retrospect, she would have made a fine Sith.

_That was complexly different, _he shot back, his attention mostly on her, and the rest struggling to act out any interest to the speaker.

"…we cannot deny, nor ignore, the state of relationships in the outer-rim."

Rey stood tall, already laughing. "Yes, Ben, you must look at the state…the state of relationships." She was already cracking up halfway before the sentence, burying her face in her hands and letting her hair fall.

No. He would not let her win. He had training in poker faces, and if his girlfriend thought that this would break him, she was sorely mistaken. _Nice try. Tell my mother you can both give up._

While his confidence boosted from Rey's unsuccessful attempt, she was more determined than ever to break him. She leaned over, whispered something to his mother, giggling uncontrollably all the way through. After a moment, she faced him again. "Leia has to go to a council meeting, and I have an idea."

Raising an eyebrow, Ben watched as his girlfriend walked carefully over to him. Their connection, strong as diamond, never wavered, though his 'concentration' on the speaker did. _I don't like that look on your face._

Rey bent down, her soft, cunning smile sending his heart on high alert and panic. Her hands met his, tearing away his concentration as she gently massaged his knuckles. "So, how's the meeting been going?"

_Rey, if you care anything for me, you won't do this._

"Nice try," she smirked, her words gentle, yet with such a mischievous tint that Ben nearly suggested she think about the Dark Side once more. "Do you remember the first day the First Order ended? We took the day off and went to Naboo, we sat in the grass…"

She continued moving her hands up his arms so they rested on his shoulders, her face nearing his in a slight, warm smile. Her pride in her work displayed on her smirk; he was pleading with her through his eyes.

_Rey…_ Even in his thoughts, he couldn't form a full sentence.

"Ahem, General Solo?" The speaker coughed, and Ben's attention broke from Rey.

He shot her one quick look, and she smiled, victory splashing across her face. "I'll see you later, love you!" The peppy tone was the last thing he heard before the connection snapped, and she vanished from his view.

Ben turned to the judgmental, skeptical room. He cleared his throat, cheeks flushed from embarrassment and his girlfriend. "I can explain…"


End file.
